


Trenchcoat Drabble

by vangogh_hoe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel/Dean Winchester Drabble(s), Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Daily Drabble, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sassy, destiel drabble, lazy kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:46:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11180241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vangogh_hoe/pseuds/vangogh_hoe
Summary: Just a short but cute Destiel drabble involving the trenchcoat





	Trenchcoat Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Set basically anywhere between season 4 and 12.  
> Sorry in advance if it's not written the best (it's still cute though)

“Common, let me try it on,” Dean asked, standing dangerously close to the angel. Dusty, late afternoon light was filtering through the old windows, making Dean’s bright green eyes sparkle in a way Cas has never seen before. 

“You’re so difficult, Dean,” Cas said with a giddy smile painted on his face. 

“Oh, now that’s not very nice,” Dean replied with a grin while taking another step closer. He softly put in hands on Cas’ shoulder’s sliding them under his trench coat. Dean slyly shifted the coat off, all the while lazily keeping eye contact with the other man. They were so close, so very close, but neither advanced any further to close the ever-so-small gap between them. 

Once the coat was off Cas, Dean took a step back and put it on himself. 

“Well,” He said with his arms out, “what do you think?” 

Cas rolled his eyes but looked Dean over all the same. “Eh. Looks better on me…” he said through his curling lips. When Dean acts like this, he can’t help but smile. 

Dean gave the sassy angel a shit-eating grin and a small chuckle. “Fuck you.” 

He looked down at himself, adjusting the lapels and straightening the front out a bit. He looked back at Cas with an almost predatory look. “What if I was _only_ wearing this,” Dean asked. 

Cas raised an eyebrow. “Now, you’re getting somewhere…”

They were both smiling madly, utterly and completely in love with the other.  
“Come here,” Dean said and they quickly closed the gap between them. Dean wrapped his hand around the back of Cas’ neck, fingers running through his short hairs, and kissed him firmly while his other hand wrapped around the small of his back. Cas leaned into the passionate kiss, curling his hands over Dean’s shoulders. They held each other close asthe kiss deepened. 

After a few minutes, the kiss had stopped and they were just basking the presence of the other, not wanting to let go quite yet. 

Little moments like these are what they both live for, and they are perfectly fine with that; as long as they have the other, everything will be alright in the world—maybe not perfect, but alright. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> Hope you liked it


End file.
